The Melancholy
by Anifun
Summary: If only thing I was here now......... Complete!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a short story I thought of in my day dream X3 My best idea's come from day dreaming! Atleast I hope you find it to be a good idea. It's sad but... no it's petty much just sadness.

Disclamer: I only own Inuyasha in my dream's (not even there!)

_Human thoughts_

**demon thoughts**

hanyo thoughts

Chapter (I think I'll do about three or four) 1

**The girl's blood was splatered all over my face body and claws. Father called her name. To be exact he yelled it out. I can still hear him yelling her name. I hadent killed the girl... right... after all she choose her death.**

**The human with no self control cried over the life less girl in Inuyasha's arms. The half demon cried just as much after all she was the good side of us three.**

_"Kagome... Kagome... KAGOME!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP DONT DIE ON US!!!"_

"How can I live with this on my shoulder!!!"

**"Kagome..." her name brought back all that had happened just awile ago. It was like fire running through my veins her blood on me was getting colder every second.**

**"Why did you have to die... why couldent it just be me"**

**I stood away from all of them, a good many feet away to be exact. They were'nt glaring at me or anything... in fact it seemed all they were doing was crying.**

**I took a step closer Inuyasha looked up and nodded like as if he could read my mind.**

**I first walked slowly but, it felt that I would never get there. My pase quickend, and quicked, and quickend until I was running.**

**When I got to them I kneeled down my hand on her blood stained cheek. My hand was full of blood just like the rest of me. I moved my nose closer to her face. My nose went up and down her nose then to her cheek.**

**I licked her cheek softly so that the blood would go away. finnaly my hand left her face and I walked off.**

_The demon _never came **back again.**

**I came back the same day every year to visit kagome's grave. And one by one they fell like flies. Kaede died from old age, Songo died from a lung diesease, Miroku died weeks after songo, kirara folowed her masters sice they left no children behind, Inuyasha died and was beryed next to Kagome.**

**The human died latter on after a few years with the now named Turberculosis lung diesease.**

**Shippo and Sessomaru died from a demon attack.**

**And last the Half demon died on Inuyasha and Kagome's graves after getting them flowers from the medow.**

**And last I wandered the earth alone with nobody with me but, my shadow... I died my lonly death...**

**--------------END--------------**

**A/N: **I know it's not the happiest story but, ya it is a sad story.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So tired... I'm so lazy... I guess I'll stop rambeling so that you can read the fanfiction in peace.

Disclamer: If I've said it once must I say it again? I Do Not Own Inuyasha

_Human thoughts_

**demon thoughts**

hanyo thoughts

Chapter (well here come's the human) 2

_I looked at the seen that had just taken place. Looking from the Demon, which I constently faught with, to the girl, which just this morning was bursting with life, who was bloody and life less in fathers arms._

_Tears started rolling down Fathers face and no matter how hard I tried ,the woman who I had seen a few years of my life and I consered as mother was now dead._

_I started crying as well without knowing I yelled out to the one who could not hear or anwser me._

_"Kagome... Kagome... KAGOME!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP DONT DIE ON US!!!"_

_The half Demon being the one who found her to be mother before all of us started to cry. Her tears stained her face being that she had some of the girls blood on her._

"How can I live with this on my shoulder!!!"

_She yelled out in pain. We both kneeled near the girl in Fathers arms. Please Kagome you cant be dead... what about us...you promised to take care of us. Half Demon showed you the medow and you said "_I'll take you here when you turn human one day. And demon too_"_

_The woman who exepted us as we were was kill by me...us._

**"Kagome..." **_wispered the Demon. The demon was far off and shuddering. She had been the one closes to the girl when she died. Her blood coved her face hands arms legs every where you looked all you could see was blood._

**"Why did you have to die... why couldent it just be me"**

_The Demon felt guilty? The Demon never felt guilty. I couldent see her through my tear filled eyes. I just cryed for what seemed like forever, wether it was a minute, second, hour, year, day, month it didnt matter._

_She was gone and she sure wasnt comming back. This tought made me cry more._

_The Demon took a step and came closer then It started running. She stoped and then cupped Kagomes cheek with her blood filled hand. Her nose came to Kagomes nose and she started brushing it with her own. Then her mouth went to Kagomes blood staind cheek. Her tounge softly cleaned off the blood._

_The demon got up without a word and started walking off._

_The demon _never came **back again.**

_I could never imagen the pain the Demon was in... for it would be to much to bear._

_Mother-Keade died next from her old age. Lady-Songo died from a bloody lung deasese. Which ate her inside out to the point that she vomited out her blood. Such a painful way for her to die made Miroku go ill and die in a few months. Kirara died not from anything but, from her self. She was a obediant Neko and died along with her masters who left no children to care for._

_Father died from his lonly aching heart and was put next to Kagome._

_The pain of lossing them all was to much for me and I was ill with Turberculosis. The Half demon tryed all she could but, I died the same day as Kagome and Inuyasha. I dont know what happened to the demon or half demon but, I was gone like the rest of them._

_Atleast the demon could come home to the half Demon for awile._

_---------END SADLY--------_

A/N: Still not happy so two more chapters are coming your way.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hate sad endings but, that's the way the story is.

Disclamer: I own nothing but the story and Yasha

_Human thoughts_

Half Demon thoughts

**Demon thoughts**

Chapter (one chapter left after this) 3

I had been torn into three just to save us. But, at the cost of her life...was it really worth it? I was dizzy from crying and my head wouldent stop pounding.

She cant just leave me...us like this. Who was going to continue in this.

The Demon was stairing at her claws and the human was crying next to Kagome. I did the same it was hard not to cry about it. The girl who was bursting with life and energy was gone.

She who accepted me and father with open arms was dead. Her last words had been to me "Yasha...be good...live long". What could she mean? I of all people to be told to live long and be good. But, I dont have much left to live.

Without the demon's power and the humans courage. I was nothing, I was sure that life wouldent allow me to live much longer.

_"Kagome... Kagome... KAGOME!!!!!!!!! WAKE UP DONT DIE ON US!!!"_

The humans yell brought me back from my train of thoughts.

"How can I live with this on my shoulder!!!"

I dont know why I yelled she cant hear me why should she. Her pain was gone she was in a better place. I rather have through pain than have her dead. I, Me, Us we had killed her it was our fault. She used the last of her powers to save us.

The demon I could feel was coming closer. But, what does it matter.

The demon started running until she was kneeling next to us. She cupped Kagomes cheek. And did the movements of sadness and forgiveness. By moving her nose up and down Kagomes she asked for forgiveness. And by licking the blood off her cheek she was saying sorry and that she was sad.

I'm not sure where the demon left to but...

_The demon _never came **back again.**

Keade died soon after in her sleep. Songo caught a lung deases that she died in a horrible maner from. Every day she coughed out more and more blood. Until she could undure no more she died. Miroku died from sadness and that ended him.

My Father even if he was a half demon grew tiered and Died. He was put next to Kagomes grave.

The sad human caught the now named Turberculosis which quickly finnished her. I tryed all I could to help her but, my trying made her die the same day as Kagome and Inuyasha.

I went to get some flowers from the medow for them. I was dizzy the whole morning and at the medow I vomited. I walked slowly holding my heart with one hand. It felt like fire was all around the walls of it. I lied down on Inuyasha and Kagomes graves to take a nap. I never woke up... I failed the Demon and left her alone.

In this crule world we call home the Demon lerks around still finding a reson to live for.

---------END-------

A/N: I dont think I can take much more of this I'm gonna cry!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well here is the last chapter. I hope that those of you reading this story will maybe check my profile and read some of my other storys. PLEASE R & R!!!!!!!

Disclamer: I dont own Inuyasha but, when I rule the world I will own him as well. MAHAHAHA!!!!

Chapter 4

It's been about 3 throusand years since I've seen Kagome I'm now in her time. I look almost like any other human, it's sad. I have human ears and black hair, but when I see Kagome my hair turns white my human ears turn back into dog ears.

Kagome is now five years old in kinder garden. Unlike most kids who get picked up by their parents Kagome walks to school by her self.

One day while walking with some groceries home, Kagome was walking home as well she cluched her red backpack while crossing the street. I put on my hat so that noboy would notice I had dog ears. She looked from side to side and when no cars came around she walked across.

I looked at Kagome who was still pretty far away from the next block. I looked at the car coming it was going really fast and would never be able to stop in time.

'Kagome hurry up!' I thought and as if I cursed it Kagomes shoe fell off. "Oh my Shoe!" she said walking back for it.

The car was an feet away from Kagome it was still not breaking. "KAGOME!!" I droped my groceries and ran to Kagome. I picked her up and stoped the car from hitting her, with my own back.

The blood covered my hair in a bright red. I would never die over something as simple as this but Kagome was there. Sitting next to me, she shook me to make me open my eyes. When I finnaly did I shone them a blue like the human, then gold like Inuyasha's once were, the demons blood shot eyes, and last Yasha's eyes her pure blue ones that only she had.

I looked up at Kagome who was not afraid but, instead was crying for me.

Like I did 3,000 years ago...

She yelled out "DONT DIE!!!!"She stoped when I opened my eyes and after that I blacked out again.

I woke up latter in the hospital Kagome sleeping on the chair next to me. When she noticed I was awake she said "You ok miss? You have weired ears but, I wont tell nobody".

I looked at her weired like "Kagome...?" she looked at me and said "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!!!??? I never told you".

I shook my head and said "I've known you for a longer time than you have known your self". I patted her head with my hand "Your nice. I like you what's your name?"

I was about to talk but, I remembered 'the half demon was the only one with a name, not me'.

"I have no name..." I said looking down at the sheets

"Of course you do what do your perants call you?" she said smileing that smile that I hadent seen in forever.

"I dont have perants..." I said. She frowned and said "sorry I didnt know"

"It's ok I always lived alone so I'm used to it" I said looking up at her.

"Well... if you dont have a name what do you want me to call you?" Kagome said insisting like a five year old of any kind would.

"You can choose from something like Einen, Tanen, Naganen, or Senshuu" I said.

(Ps. All these names mean something like many years)

"But, there all sad names from now on your name will be Tenshi!" she said holding up her finger.

'sigh guess there's no way out of this' I thought to my self.

I really did have fun, though. I only lived five years after that day that I saved Kagome. On the day I died I told her "be brave fear no one and accept all".

But, one thing she said made me happy. She promised "I'll forgive you if you do anything to me after all you are my guardian angel".

Whith that known I died proudly and happly. And last I told her my real name. I'm sure she forgot it after all she was only 10...

----------END--------

A/N: That's a rap! Well not sad not happy but, dont it make you happy that the demon didnt die completely sad.

Demon: (cry's a little)

A/N: You do know that was Yasha the half demon playing your part in the chapter right?

Demon: (strtangles half demon)

A/N: No half demons were harmed in the making of this story

R&R! Please cheak out my profile for more storys about my characters and Inuyasha!


End file.
